


Ice Cream

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Normal Life, i have no idea what tags should i mark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个现代AU的故事，我也不知道走向会怎么样





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Ice Cream
> 
> 警告 现代AU DV不是兄弟关系 关系转正 maybe会有先婚后爱
> 
> 作者的话 之前随便写了点，今天更新大概有个6k字把，唔唔唔

新来了一个瑜伽老师，叫做维吉尔，每天只有两节课，安排在冷门的早上，可是出乎意料的早就爆满，参加课程的名额早就排到了明年，大大吸引了一堆新人来这里办理他们一年都用不了几次的健身卡，总经理笑的几乎合不拢嘴。但丁不以为然，他还没有见到过维吉尔，虽然说是同事，但是两人见面的时间实在是太少了。

他的课安排在晚上，挥洒在沙袋和拳击教室里，与放音乐的熏香瑜伽室起码隔了两层楼，但丁是这里金牌拳击老师，虽然说最近没有把持好身材的比例，小肚子已经出来，可是慕名来学习的人跟维吉尔瑜伽课几乎不相上下。业绩比拼是常有的，其他私人教练在煞费苦心凑学员的时候，他们两个完全就不担心，甚至还反对上级尝试着给他们一个星期增加课程的数量。

站在表扬榜上，但丁手里的健康沙拉突然之间就不香了，只想要去跑到隔壁的汉堡王放纵一下自我；即便这个男子总是笑着说从来不在意榜上的排名，可是常年第一的人居然被入职不到一月的维吉尔抢走了，怎么说也有点颜面尽失。

隔壁负责动感单车的崔西擦着汗喝着玻璃水打量了一眼但丁，慵懒地依靠在蕾蒂的肩膀旁调侃的说道，“怎么这次不是你第一了，我们的大拳击手？”

蕾蒂根本没有给但丁脸面，直接笑了起来，她拍着但丁结实的肩膀，指了指不远处会员处休息的大妈们，“但丁，不是我说，你的业绩下跌的原因很大部分就是那个新来的挖走了，喏，那些阿妈们本来不是来参加你的防身课的吗，现在都改去参加维吉尔的瑜伽课了。”

“不就是听着音乐拉伸一下的事情吗，大妈们本来就不适合来参加这些，”但丁将最后一口全麦面包塞入嘴里，含含糊糊地说道，“那就算少了几个美丽的女士我的业绩也不可能会比一星期只有两节课的维吉尔差啊。”

崔西摇了摇脑袋表示但丁一根筋的无可救药，从蕾蒂的手里拿出了各大教练的考勤表，来来回回翻了几遍终于找到了维吉尔的页面，“不仅仅是‘美丽的女士们’从你这里离开了，不少的男士也选择去参加维吉尔的课，真的是奇葩，我之前面试的时候听说这个男人很严格的，难不成他们都有受虐症吗？”

“其实，但丁，瑜伽课可累了，不仅仅是拉伸这么简单，”蕾蒂叹了口气，她从崔西的手里接过人员名单，直接翻到了私人课程的表格，“你就是懒，说什么‘怕个人魅力影响教练和学员的关系’而不愿意接私人课程，维吉尔一周两节的瑜伽课可是公共课，其余他还有私人课，已经有不少的人打赌谁先能和他上床。”

“什么，这种人居然还有人想跟他上床？”但丁发出阴阳怪气的鬼叫，指了指表扬榜上维吉尔那张面无表情的脸，“你要是说他是职业杀手我都相信了，好吗？真的不知道干嘛大家都喜欢他，明明，老天，我是不是傻了，我老觉得他长得有点眼熟？”

“的确是有点眼熟，”蕾蒂点了点脑袋，“又有人给我发消息问维吉尔的私人课程什么时候轮得到他，真的是，我一时之间都不知道该给谁安排比较好了，一波波的都不停，又不是没见过好看的人。”

“他的课什么时候？”但丁半撅着嘴若有所思，崔西的牙齿被玻璃水染的少许发蓝，“我记得好像明天早上有两节私人课程，怎么了，难道你想要去试试看？”

“啊，是，”蕾蒂挑起一边的眉毛打量着面前的男子，大概猜出来他到底在想些什么鬼主意，“我不仅仅要上他的课，我还要把他挤下去，紧接着我还要睡他。”

但丁感觉不太好，不仅仅是身体方面的不好，哪里都不太好。维吉尔的确超乎了他的意料，他原本以为只是一个小娘们只会靠花言巧语的男人，没想到居然还比自己要高那么点。仰视别人的感觉不太好受，尤其是维吉尔那淡漠的目光总让但丁感到十分不自在，他都分不清楚维吉尔是否在看他——于是他根本不敢在做拉伸运动的时候偷懒摸鱼之类的。

他穿着贴身的藏蓝色瑜伽服，舒适却能很完美地勾勒出身材的线条，能从游走的弧度知道维吉尔并不算很壮，应该偏向于精瘦类型的，过分修长的腿交叠成各种姿势，犹如落叶点地又如春水潺潺，但丁貌似知道为何大家都抢着要来上维吉尔的课了。

更何况维吉尔长得并不差，淡蓝色的眸子闪现出性冷淡的风格更是增分，银白色的头发服帖的靠在脑后，唯有变化姿势的时候稍微有所掉落在前，但很快又会被推回；一系列的高难度动作维吉尔做的轻盈，如同拂过水面的青鸟，不带任何波澜，但丁还在惊讶发呆的过程维吉尔就做完了示范动作，活动着发酸的手腕用眼神示意但丁自己做一遍。

维吉尔在外人的眼里都很神秘，即便是管理公司的人都说几乎在下班之后想要联系上维吉尔简直是不太可能的事情，过于公私分明的男子一下课就会将工作用的手机调为静音，同时他还没有社交软件，活的像一个脱轨的上世纪老人，几乎没有人知道他的私人电话号码，也不喜欢参与公共团建的他简直就像是大家口中一传十十传百的神话存在。

他可能不认识但丁，要不然同事的面孔出现在学生名单上他眉毛不可能不会不动的，老天，他敲着二郎腿坐在角落打量着但丁的身体资料的时候活像是一座由米开朗琪罗精心雕刻的石膏像，但丁嬉皮笑脸的模样却被维吉尔一本正经的训了，理由是课堂得有课堂的样子，嘻嘻哈哈的成何体统。

哇哦，老古董，但丁无奈的耷拉下了眉毛显现出一副可怜兮兮的模样，很明显的是日常他用来讨得别人欢欣的一套在维吉尔的身上没有任何用处，对于他的卖乖和献殷勤，维吉尔也只是头也不抬轻轻的嗯了一声，紧接着在休息时间继续阅读手中的书。

上了一节课，但丁在外喝水的时候遇到了来看好戏的两个女人，崔西上前就打了个直球，“你们上床了没有？”蕾蒂斜眼若有所思的看了看在榨果汁的维吉尔，然后抖着身体一副看热闹不嫌事大的回看但丁。

听罢，但丁的嘴角牵强的扯了扯，他妈的他连维吉尔都没有碰到（除了腰被扭到快要不行的时候男子似笑非笑的援助），他们两人之间除了维吉尔喊的节拍和评价之外没有别的话语，但丁感觉他都快要抑郁了，尤其是维吉尔一边半皱着没头边模仿他放腿落地的姿势——“你这是大象落水。”——维吉尔是这么毫不留情面的评价，可即便维吉尔刻意丑化自己的落地姿势却仍旧比但丁的好看——起码但丁从全身镜里能看到出来自己是如何滑稽的像肉泥一样倒在地上。

他们这些学员是有什么毛病吗，但丁在仅仅依靠双手撑起大半个身体的时候内心在疯狂的呐喊，你们是喜欢花钱买一个帅气的男人给你们罪受吗，而且还是那种不会给予任何一句赞美的那种。

蕾蒂和崔西见到但丁没有给出任何的回答，留给她们两个八卦女人只有一个莫名显得有点萧条的背影，大概也好像明白了什么——维吉尔果然不是普通的人，面对着几乎没有不会主动爬上他床的但丁居然仍旧能保持者脸不红心不跳甚至想要你加大训练拉伸平衡力度，不得不让人们感到佩服。

“先不跟你们说那么多了，我还得回去，”但丁把水杯放回到专属的柜子里，熟练地露出了一个放松的笑容，“对了，好小姐，我今晚的课程能够请假吗？虽然说我知道有点突然，但是理由你们两人应该都知道的……”

“你真的想在下一节课把维吉尔拿下然后今晚去开房吗？得了吧，但丁，给你十个胆子都不会见到你这么勇猛，”崔西吹了一声响亮的口哨，“坏消息，就算是你要跟维吉尔搞在一块我都不会让你请假的，毕竟我刚和崔西下注你能不能搞定他，我可不想亏了我的100美金。”

“恭喜你，蕾蒂，这100美金还是会乖乖地躺在你的银行卡里的，不过应该是’暂时’，”但丁朝着两人卖乖眨了眨眼，他手背略微温柔地按摩着被维吉尔百般折磨的老腰，“谁跟你说我要是跟维吉尔上床的？我这是请病假好吧，我好像把我自己的腰给扭到了……”

最后的假期还是被批准了，但丁在这场初次战役上——维吉尔可能并不知道但丁到底抱有什么心态来的——输的一塌糊涂，卷着猩红色丑了吧唧的瑜伽垫准备提前下班开溜的时候，还在为自己酸痛不已甚至直不起的双腿而感到难过的但丁遇到了他年轻的学员。

“嘿，小子，”但丁朝着熟悉的人影挥了挥手，甚至强迫自己站直了有点发抖的双腿，“今天晚上的课取消了，你怎么来的这么早？”

尼禄听到了他自由拳击老师的呼唤随即转身朝着但丁走来，现在出现在健身房里的尼禄并没有穿上舒适的健身服，这名还在就读大学的男子随意穿着一件印有游戏角色图像的T恤和一条牛仔裤，他看起来像是在找什么人，顺便送个中午饭什么之类的——手里提着的方形盒子的确太过于明显。

“今晚的课程居然取消了？会有顶替你来上课的老师吗？”他一定是在找什么人，但丁心里默默地想到，尼禄与他聊天的时候眼睛根本就没施舍一秒落在他的身上，微微伸前的脖子让但丁想到了公园里那只胡作为非的天鹅，“都让你少吃一点垃圾食品，高血压动不了了？”

“当然不是，老天，是谁给你灌输了这般侮辱我的消息？”但丁略微浮夸的耸了耸肩膀，他像是不经意一般戳了戳尼禄手里的盒子，“这是你的午饭吗？小子，在健身房里吃饭貌似不是一个好主意，要是说拉丁舞的还在上课的话，面对着那些美女的曼妙身材说不准我也能吃的香香的。”

“别用你的脏手碰我的东西，但丁，又不是给你准备的。”尼禄将手中的盒子如珍宝般放在怀里以躲避但丁手指的骚扰，他的拳击老师的确是一只苍蝇，过度无处安放的魅力让他整天嗡嗡嗡过度热情地周旋在人群当中，“我才不会在有你的地方吃饭，麻烦你看清楚自己，大叔，我下午还有课，没时间陪你一边吃饭一边看着什么拉丁舞的美女。”

“那你真的损失了一大笔，尼禄，真心地为你感到难过，”他眨了眨眼略显惋惜，说实在话看着跳拉丁舞的大妈们貌似并不能提高食欲，并且很有可能但丁刚进去就被团团围住，她们有点显得过度热情。

难不成这小子是给来这里是给暗恋的人送饭的？但丁的好奇雷达瞬间拉满，也是，悄摸摸地打量了一下闪烁着青春气息的尼禄，也是到了孩子该谈恋爱的年龄了，他可不介意到时候一边训练拳击的时候，一边作为情感交流大师跟尼禄交换恋爱意见，拜托，这么有力的胸膛就是为了等到尼禄哭的梨花带雨准备的——事实上想太多了。

“那不打扰你了，我的优秀学员，”他赶紧脚底抹油准备开溜，只不过会躲在尼禄难以注意到的地方偷偷关注这名男孩探访的对象，“晚点见，虽然说今晚你并不能受到我俊气肌肉的陶冶。”

扯了扯嘴角没有说什么，可还是在但丁即将离开的时候略有些不情不愿地举起手挥了挥作为礼貌性的再见，在转身的瞬间却没有捕捉到但丁藏在某根柱子后面的贱兮兮模样，看看手表，抬头打量了下从未涉足过的区域。

他到底是给谁带的午饭？

但丁知道难以从尼禄的嘴里撬出什么有用的消息，一跟他打问题直球但丁只能得到来自于尼禄暴躁的口吐芬芳——他有点羡慕与好奇这小屁孩的词汇量——与羞红的脸，更何况这是直接涉及情感隐私的问题，他总不能大摇大摆地圈住年轻学员宽大的肩膀，用一种过来人的低沉口吻问道你是不是看上了哪个小姑娘要不然你怎么会如此纯情的送饭，除非他想要收到来自于尼禄对腹部精准且冲击的一拳。

很好，他并没有注意到我，但丁沾沾自喜，尼禄看起来很苦恼对方的定位坐标，时不时看看手机，又倒过头来看了看贴在墙壁上一张没有任何意义的缩小版地图指示，盯着青年紧皱的眉头却又不敢直接打电话询问的青年但丁不由得叹了口气，果然是小年轻，做个事情都要小心翼翼的，你瞧，连用来装着饭盒的袋子还是黄绿色的小碎花，果然是女孩子喜欢的图案。

不过我们健身房有什么美女能够吸引尼禄的眼光呢？但丁不禁盯着尼禄犹豫不决是否上楼的身影陷入了短暂的沉思，虽然说这个青年真的满嘴脏话让但丁深深地怀疑其家教到底怎么一回事，但起码外貌还是能让很多妙龄漂亮姐姐喜欢的，那是不是崔西动感单车里的那个金头发的美女，但丁记得他们两人之前在休息区的鲜榨果汁柜台面前好像有过交谈。

“你躲在这里干嘛呢，看上了哪个等着你周末一起去喝咖啡的阿姨来找你聊天吗，我们的王子？”身后突然冒出蕾蒂的声音，吓得心虚的但丁差点往前跪倒在地面上，他还在替小朋友的恋爱排选人员，目前进度为0罢了。

见到但丁一脸发白摸着心脏转过身，蕾蒂就知道这个老混球肯定没有做什么好事，“说吧，不下班在这里是不是向吓跑我们尊敬的会员？”

“当然不是了，蕾蒂，我这张帅脸难道不是这里的摇钱树？有多少美丽且优雅的女士是为了我而来到这里的，当然了，还少不了你重大的功劳。”完了，等到但丁跟蕾蒂打完这句话的擦边球的之后，再扭头发现尼禄的身影已经完完全全消失在视野里，他还想着把这个作为日后给尼禄加训的小把柄——他逃掉但丁肌肉额外训练的手法越来越娴熟了。

“那你在这里干什么，充当老母猪皮痒了蹭树吗？”蕾蒂叹了口气，跟但丁打嘴炮她从来都不是对方的对手，“算了，我得去中心区吃午饭了，因为你不是早班的，这里也没有替你准备，晚饭也因为你的请假同样的没有为你准备，现在给我该干嘛去就干嘛去。”

“遵命！老板！”但丁朝着蕾蒂故意行了一个标准的军礼，显然的是他忘记了刚被维吉尔平衡训练折磨到脆弱不堪的身体，拉伤的疼痛混杂着笑脸显得有点越发诡异，蕾蒂一时之间都不知道该心疼还是嘲讽他比较好，“对了，蕾蒂，我问个问题，上维吉尔的课受伤了我能不能申请工伤损失费？”

“你再问一句？”蕾蒂刚想要扒拉手指给但丁好好清算一下他到底还欠了多少钱的时候，已经明白事理的但丁朝着女子摆了摆手赶紧抓住手机离开了训练场。

无事发生的一周，除了他睡醒之后噼里啪啦响的身体开外，还有各种无名且潮湿的春梦，宛若挣脱不开的藤蔓将他越缠越深。

老实说，但丁已经很久没有做过春梦了，这种光怪陆离却又暧昧模糊的梦境早已因为年龄的增长而笑着跟他说拜拜，可但丁百分之百确定春梦的确发生了，不然他怎么会起床之后在厕所里揉着炸成一团糟的头发对着内裤长吁短叹。

古树还能再次发芽，但丁一边搓着内裤一边无奈的反思道，难不成是最近没有性生活导致他居然会梦见跟维吉尔上床的结果吗？他想了很久直到手中的柔软布料被肥皂涂抹得发白挤出不少泡沫，这是正常的需求——最后他得出这么一个结论，男人受到视觉上的冲击往往是很大的，尤其是维吉尔的瑜伽课，老天，但丁闭上眼满脑子都是晃不掉的场景。

说好了睡醒后深呼吸便能把梦境忘得一干二净呢？但丁叹了口气，也大概能理解为什么维吉尔的瑜伽课那么多，即便是跑去受罪，看着他纤长的身材做瑜伽也是一件绝美的艺术行为，当你微张着嘴看他给你演练的同时，你会觉得这个男人根本不缺乏内部的力量。

尤其是——但丁低头看了下自己的小兄弟确保它没有过分的激动——尤其是某些伸展腰部的姿势，维吉尔下趴拱腰的姿势尽显过度细长的腿——虽然他没有太多的肉，屁股也是如此，可舒适的瑜伽裤将他大腿为数不多色软肉勒的一清二楚，他宛若一只犬半趴在地上，认真昂起脑袋讲解带来的血色潮涌，细密的呼吸如猫一样抓挠着但丁的不太安分的心。

可这所有的让但丁确实难以将这种高雅的姿势与床上的维吉尔分开，本来就是带有想睡人心态来上课的但丁无论如何都无法好好地直视维吉尔特意强调的腹部下凹——他有点想上前去好好地握住维吉尔精瘦的腰，谢天谢地他的训练裤并不是很紧身，不然让维吉尔看到半勃的老二不会得到好结果。

那几个梦，是的，好几个，但丁不得不承认比他实打实跟炮友来上那么几发更要刺激的多，怪不得他有些学员表示宁愿看A片也不愿跟自己的妻子上床。

维吉尔，老天，但丁揉了把面部发酸的肌肉，他有点窘迫，第一次梦见周围的人在自己的胯下用那低沉沙哑的音调呻吟还是颇为奇妙的事情，学瑜伽的柔韧性一直都很好——但丁看着维吉尔轻盈且优雅的姿势只感到一阵自责，可此时他满脑子却是能和维吉尔做出一些高难度的姿势，在床上的，例如说将他的纤瘦的腿高拉到肩头，维吉尔会因此吃入更多发出一声压抑的哭腔吗？

有点无名纵欲过度的但丁吃着不符合饮食规则的披萨一边撑着下巴盯着不远处准备进入中心区吃饭的维吉尔，这个打搅他平静生活的凶手看起来一脸淡漠，但丁觉得即便他气势汹汹指着维吉尔控诉他的罪行，后者只不过会淡淡地盯着他，甚至不会施舍任何一丝肌肉表情的牵动，说不准维吉尔还会踩碎他不值一文的尊严。

他刚给十几个人上完瑜伽课，运动过后的维吉尔脸颊有点泛红，路过落地玻璃被阳光吻出一片暖曦的光泽，噢，如果能打一炮我一定要好好地偷拍几张他艳情的模样，但丁干巴巴地嚼了几下批萨。围在身边的学员有些都从精美昂贵的奢侈包包里拿出了准备好的健康沙拉殷勤的放在了维吉尔的面前，邀请他们的瑜伽老师一起吃午饭

关系真的好，怕不是真的都是受虐狂，但丁摸了摸还有点疼痛的膝盖不由得想到，维吉尔对此没有过多的表态，他只是轻微摇了摇脑袋做了一个最为简短的谢绝，哈，当然啦，公司里为教练们准备的饮食肯定好过这些人们准备的东西，但丁有点酸溜溜地想到。

这段时间的业绩很快就要公布了，蕾蒂已经将贴在教练休息区的光荣榜给撤了下来，虽然但丁觉得无非是将维吉尔的名字跟自己的名字交换一下的事情罢了，前一天的课恢复正常遇到了尼禄，但丁硬是把内心的好奇与八卦压了下去，即便他躺在自家沙发上把尼禄的脸书主页给翻了个遍都没有找到任何一丝有趣的线索。

维吉尔明显注意到他了，在一群吃着沙拉喝着健康果汁的人堆里吃垃圾食品的确不得不惹人注目，眼瞧着瑜伽老师距离他越来越近，但丁不自觉停下了嘴里咀嚼披萨的进程，一条拉长的芝士滑稽的挂在他泛着油光的嘴角，直到维吉尔一脸淡漠地拉开了对面空出来的椅子，端端正正坐在他的面前。

“你怎么在吃披萨？”哇哦，他听起来貌似很不愉悦，的确被私人教练抓到食用垃圾食品并不是一件好事，可是但丁在某种严格的意义上而言他并不是维吉尔的学生，难不成这个老古董并不知道他们两人其实是同事关系吗？

光是只吃全是绿油油蔬菜的午饭的话，晚上上拳击课的但丁也许就会当着一群学员面前饿的抱着沙袋摇摇晃晃。

“如你所见，我也不打算隐瞒，我的确是在吃披萨，并且还是你们素食主义最厌恶的双重加肉加知识少番茄和橄榄的款式。”但丁眼疾手快地将最后一块披萨塞入肚子里，啜了大大一口无糖可乐朝着维吉尔眨了眨眼，“没办法，我的身体上下每块肌肉都在叫嚣着我需要这些热量。”

“愚笨。”维吉尔冷哼了一声，倒是惹起了但丁的兴趣，他凑上前来一脸认真的问道，“那我的好教练，我想问一下你平常都是吃什么好东西，虽然我听过不少人说你从来不吃公司提供的健康餐，难不成你是生活在深林里的吸血鬼，平常不吃饭只喝人血？”

“这个玩笑有点低级，但丁，我也是需要吃午饭的。”维吉尔简短地点评了下但丁的油嘴滑舌，他身体微微往前下倾仿佛从地面上拿起什么东西，吃饱喝足的但丁这才意料到维吉尔刚才手里存在个什么东西，难不成是他接受了某个学员带有某种性暗示送来的午饭吗？

当他看清楚维吉尔拿出来的东西的时候，操，但丁差点把手里棕褐色的无糖可乐打翻，下涌的气泡不合时宜地往上钻使得但丁发出一声比较惊天的咳嗽，冲鼻的感觉使得他红了眼眶不得不捂住自己半边脸以挡住某种窘迫。

倒是让他如此难堪的维吉尔却好似没有注意到一般，他丝毫没有意识到有什么不对的地方，也许是他早就习惯了学员这种愚笨的相处方式，淡然地打开手里的便当，过度丰盛的健身食材乖乖地躺在盒子里等待着维吉尔的使用，还用了凯撒酱蹩脚的写了个“Have A Nice Day”。

他当然记得这个饭盒的模样，可乐有点冲胃，把但丁的脚抓住重重地摔在地上，貌似他也好像知道为什么没有人——包括他——没法把这儿有名的瑜伽老师拐上床的原因了，维吉尔手中的饭盒与外表过度可爱的包装跟但丁记忆里尼禄手提的别无二致。


End file.
